In a dynamic network environment, a communication system (e.g., a portable communication system) may move in and out of coverage areas associated with a plurality of different communication networks. Performing network hand-offs presents many challenges.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.